


Все девчонки курят в сторонке

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Slavic Mythology and Folklore, Veela Danny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Гены вейлы никогда не создавали Дэнни проблем. До этого дня.





	Все девчонки курят в сторонке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Girls Out On the Stoop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329619) by mirabella. 



> Вейлы — духи-соблазнители из мифологии Восточной Европы, владеющие даром обворожения и гипноза с помощью взгляда и голоса. К их характерным внешним чертам относят светлые волосы и голубые глаза.   
>  Майк Уильямс — оригинальный авторский персонаж.   
>  Бета: команда Soulmate 2017

Только потом, увязнув по уши в происходящем и оглядываясь назад, Дэнни кое-что осознал: когда он услышал голос в доме Джона Макгарретта — там, где голосов в принципе не должно было быть, потому что тогда дом еще считался местом недавнего преступления — он уже был на пути в гараж. Сначала Дэнни пытался убедить себя, что это просто совпадение и на самом деле он направился туда не за тем, чтобы выяснить, что же в этом доме так чертовски приятно пахло.

Но Дэнни не умел врать самому себе. И это создавало проблемы.

Первым сигналом к тому, что у него большие неприятности, стал тот случай, когда оружейный контрабандист его не убил.

Или нет, может быть, все началось еще раньше, в то утро, когда Дэнни проснулся с небольшой температурой и странным зудом под кожей и в таком плохом настроении, что даже Грейс могла бы вывести его из себя. К счастью, она была ангелом, так что к тому времени, как Дэнни высадил ее у школы, он чувствовал себя немного лучше. Но спустя три часа, целясь в контрабандиста, который целился в него, потому что такова жизнь Дэнни, он задумался, будет ли так уж плохо позаимствовать страницу из книги правил Стива и просто застрелить придурка.

— Я сказал, брось пистолет, — повторил он. — У меня был прехуевейший день, и я без сожалений сорву свою злость на тебе.

— Сам брось пистолет, беложопый, — огрызнулся контрабандист.

— Серьезно? — фыркнул Дэнни. — Может, еще в «камень-ножницы» сыграем?

— Да не, я просто грохну тебя.

Вот тогда это и случилось. Словно тихий голос в голове Дэнни вдруг сказал: «Ага, еще чего» — и что-то внутри него просто… слегка изменилось.

Дэнни даже не понял, в чем дело. Он лишь увидел, как парень замешкался, на самом деле бросил свой пистолет на землю и посмотрел на Дэнни так, будто за ним стоял Иисус и приставлял к затылку рожки.

Оглядываться Дэнни не хотелось.

— Что? — спросил он сердито.

Контрабандист как-то странно сгорбился и пригладил волосы на голове. До Дэнни не сразу дошло, что тот пытался, как бы по-дебильному это ни звучало, придать себе крутой вид.

— Эй, чувак, — сказал он намного дружелюбнее, чем раньше. — А я, кстати, глава «Тонг» на этом острове.

— Ты ебанулся, что ли? — спросил его Дэнни.

— Я мог бы назвать тебе всех шишек азиатской мафии. Имена, адреса. Хочешь потрахаться?

За спиной парня появился Стив.

— Что?

— Не лезь, я разберусь, — возмутился Дэнни.

— Отвали, мужик, я первым его увидел, — сказал Стиву парень, агрессивно выставляя вперед свою не очень-то внушительную грудь.

— Заткнись и стой на месте, пока я надеваю на тебя наручники, — приказал Дэнни.

Тот ухмыльнулся ему через плечо и сложил руки за спиной.

— Детка, я дам себя заковать, если ты дашь себе вставить.

Ладно, даже Дэнни вынужден был признать, что прозвучало грубо. Он просто не думал, что это станет для Стива поводом оттащить парня в сторону и врезать по яйцам с такой силой, что рука Дэнни рефлексивно потянулась закрыть собственный пах.

— У тебя есть право хранить молчание, — произнес Стив, нависнув над парнем, который сопел, свернувшись на земле.

Да уж, подумал Дэнни с тревожным предчувствием. Кажется, у него неприятности.

 

  
Дело в том, что если посмотреть на Дэнни, его братьев и сестер, которые с виду самые типичные американцы, то и не скажешь, что всего лишь несколько поколений отделяют их от Старого Света. Родителей своей матери Дэнни даже не встречал, а когда о них заходила речь, мама становилась настолько скрытной, что там явно не обошлось без семейной вражды, а еще хуже, судя по всему, были ее отношения с бабушкой и дедушкой из Европы. В общем, какое-то время все друг на друга злились. Но сейчас американская ветвь семьи осела, стала большой и шумной, неотличимой от тех, чьи предки однажды неуклюже сошли с «Мейфлауэр», чтобы изобрести шпильки и сетку для волос — стопроцентные «Джерси» от одного конца спирали ДНК до другого.

Если бы не одно «но». Одна маленькая ступенька генетической лестницы, которая до сих пор думала, что они находятся где-то в Шварцвальде. Дэнни всегда знал, что эта маленькая ступенька в нем есть, ждет в засаде, чтобы в один прекрасный момент похерить его жизнь каким-то невообразимым образом — но, черт возьми, сейчас-то ему за тридцать, он успел жениться и развестись, обзавестись ребенком, и наконец начал позволять себе думать, что возможно, увернулся от этой пули.

Вейлы, говорила его мама, но Дэнни так и не смог найти ни страну, ни народ, подходивший под нужное описание. Он, вероятно, неправильно произносил. Или названия различались в зависимости от того, кто и в какой исторической эпохе описывал их, как «римляне» вместо «цыгане». Дэнни нихрена не знал о культуре вейл. Его мама не собирала их народное творчество, не делала странные гуляши и все такое. Все, что ему было известно, — своими светлыми волосами он обязан крови вейл.

Ах да. И еще эта тема про то, что встреча со своей истинной парой вызывает что-то типа «трахни или сдохни» реакции, когда приходит определенное время года. Об этом Дэнни тоже знал.

Он просто надеялся, что это всего лишь метафора.

На следующий день стало еще хуже, хотя, если бы у Дэнни спросили вчера, возможно ли такое, он ответил бы: «Нет, и, кстати, иди на хуй».

На следующий день Дэнни готов был лезть на стену, как только проснулся. Он чувствовал себя таким возбужденным, будто ему снова тринадцать, и таким раздраженным, что даже дрочка выводила его из себя. После четвертой чашки кофе голова более-менее прояснилась, но дальше день покатился по наклонной и в 15:30 достиг дна, когда Дэнни — перекаченный кофеином, голодный и до сих пор чертовски возбужденный — попал под разнос своего чокнутого напарника на глазах у полиции Гонолулу и всех честных граждан в радиусе трех кварталов.

Дэнни мог бы рассердиться — и даже врезать, — если бы не находился в полной растерянности. И не только он: все вокруг смотрели на Стива в замешательстве и с немалой долей суеверного ужаса, как будто тот был богиней вулканов, а они продешевили на подношениях.

— Эй, — рискнул спросить Дэнни, когда стало ясно, что Стив либо прекратит орать, либо порвет себе легкие. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Нет, я нехорошо себя чувствую, а знаешь, почему?! — проревел Стив. — Потому что я только что чуть не лишился идиота-напарника, который не мог подождать подкрепления какие-то пять минут! Посмотри только, у тебя кровь, где чертова скорая?!

У Дэнни был порез на голове, и кровь из него немного запачкала плечо. Наверняка один колпачок пятновыводителя уберет все следы. За супружескую жизнь, какой бы та ни была, Дэнни и Рэйчел успели обменяться множеством хитростей, как выводить кровавые пятна с одежды, и Дэнни был благодарен ей за советы по стирке дольше, чем за многое другое. А что до пореза на голове — с этим справится обычный бинт. Угроза рубашке, если не замочить ее в ближайшее время, была гораздо серьезнее.

— Успокойся, это же царапина.

— Это ранение в голову! У тебя может быть сотрясение!

В стороне от них Коно пыталась потихоньку вытолкнуть Чина из эпицентра бури, не делая при этом ничего потенциально опасного, типа резких движений. У того, наверное, уже появился синяк в форме локтя на ребрах, но Чин прирос к земле силой мысли или еще чем-то и не двигался с места. Дэнни тем временем начинал беспокоиться, что Стив в самом деле сошел с ума.

Ладно, возможно, Дэнни тоже немного погорячился в ситуации с заложниками. С другой стороны, их захватчик был худощавым подростком с канцелярским ножом, который забаррикадировался в магазине электроники, когда ему сказали, что не будут ремонтировать его компьютер прямо на месте. Кровотечение у Дэнни было из-за того, что пацан удачно попал в него оптическим приводом 1994 года, а Стив в то время все еще разговаривал с охранником. Даже мама Дэнни смогла бы разрулить эту ситуацию. Единственная причина, по которой «Пять-ноль» вообще присутствовали, а не останавливали грузовые судна, напичканные оружием и, вероятно, подплывавшие к Гавайям прямо сейчас, была в том, что пацан приходился родственником какой-то шишке, и губернатор не хотел, чтобы не в меру старательные полицейские его расстреляли, что само по себе злило Стива. Не то чтобы разозлить его было трудной задачей в последние несколько дней.

Короче говоря, ничто в этой ситуации не объясняло, почему Стив «я абсолютно уверен, что любая пуля отскочит от щита моего праведного взгляда» Макгарретт отчитывал Дэнни — подумать только — за безрассудство. Дэнни чувствовал себя… растерянным. Немного помятым, немного раздраженным, но в основном растерянным.

Стив снова открыл рот, но в этот момент сбоку от него показался нервничающий медик, еще издалека старавшийся выглядеть как можно менее заметно.

— Э-э-э, — сказал он несчастно. — Коммандер Макгарретт?

— Что?! — Стив развернулся, готовый обрушить свой иррациональный гнев на еще одного человека, который этого не заслуживал.

— Мы… слышали, что здесь есть раненые? Нас вызвали. Кому-то нужно оказать помощь?

Стив посмотрел на парня так, будто тот плюнул на могилу его отца. Будто Стив не мог поверить, насколько тот непроходимо глуп, и одновременно пытался выбрать, какого из множества способов убийства тот больше всего заслуживает. Дэнни решил, что с него хватит. То, что Стив набросился на него со своими психозами, еще куда ни шло, но Дэнни все-таки дал клятву служить и защищать.

— Эй, — сказал он, — эй, Макгарретт. — И, сделав шаг вперед, положил руку Стиву на плечо.

Он ожидал, что Стив отпихнет его. Вместо этого мышцы под его ладонью расслабились, Стив практически обмяк и слегка задрожал. Макгарретт. Дрожал. По причинам, явно не имевшим отношения к травмам и истощению. Дэнни почувствовал острую необходимость срочно вернуться домой и натянуть одеяло на голову, потому что его это чертовски пугало.

— Мой напарник ранен, — произнес Стив настолько вежливо, насколько в принципе был способен разговаривать с посторонними. — У него травма головы, можете взглянуть?

— Сэр, я должен вас осмотреть, — сказал медик Дэнни, притом подтекст в его словах был не «иначе вы впадете в кому и умрете», а «у меня жена и дети, чувак, помоги отделаться от этого психа».

Дэнни снова хлопнул Стива по плечу и на всякий случай оставил там свою руку. Учитывая рост Стива, было не слишком-то удобно.

— Ты, — сказал Дэнни, — идешь со мной. Думаю, тебя ударили по голове сильнее.

— Не ударяли, — буркнул Стив и протянул руку к лицу Дэнни, чтобы стереть с его виска каплю полузасохшей крови. — А ты должен был дождаться меня.

— Ясно, — успокаивающе сказал Дэнни. — В следующий раз обязательно дождусь, чтобы мы вдвоем набросились на подростка весом сорок килограмм.

После этого Стив стал относительно спокойным. Дэнни заставил его сесть вместе с собой за машиной скорой помощи, пока медик обрабатывал злосчастный порез на лбу. Они прижимались друг к другу от плеча до колена, и Дэнни чувствовал нечто вроде тактильной эйфории, приятное легкое покалывание под кожей, которое потом сопровождало его до полудня, так что когда Коно, ухмыляясь, пихнула его локтем и назвала «заклинателем Стива», он ответил ей только быстрым недовольным взглядом.

Стив до конца дня не отходил от него дольше, чем на три минуты. Дэнни пытался из-за этого рассердиться и не слишком преуспел.

 

  
— Детка, я люблю тебя, — заявил пару дней спустя информатор весом больше ста килограмм, глядя на Дэнни мутным, полным обожания взглядом. — Бросай свою работу и переезжай ко мне, я достану тебе лучший кокс на острове.

— Что?! — рявкнул Дэнни.

— Что-о?! — проревел Стив.

— О боже, — сказала Коно.

Стив зловеще потянулся к кобуре.

— Что ты сейчас…

— Нет-нет-нет, — запротестовал Дэнни, размахивая руками, как будто он был техником, встречавшим Боинг-747 на взлетно-посадочной полосе авианосца. Они стояли на крыше шестиэтажной парковки с видом на центр Гонолулу, и цвет лица Стива быстро приближался к радиоактивно-красному. Предчувствия Дэнни по поводу того, как пройдет эта встреча, были не очень оптимистичны.

— Не нужен кокс? — скорбно сказал информатор. — Просто скажи, чего хочешь, я все достану. Хочешь пакалоло? О, у меня есть… — он похлопал себя по карманам, ища, наверное, пакетик мета или чего-то в этом роде.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя есть право хранить молчание, да? — Дэнни чувствовал себя обязанным напомнить.

— Эй, засранец, — грубо сказал Стив. — Мы говорили о поставках оружия, помнишь?

— Но бро, это было до того, как я встретил любовь всей своей жизни, — ответил информатор, улыбаясь Дэнни слащавым оскалом, который, кажется, пытался выдать за влюбленную улыбку.

— Да что с тобой не так?

В последнее время Дэнни это часто произносил.

— Оружие. Поставки, — процедил Стив. Вена у него на шее тревожно запульсировала.

— Мужик, не сейчас, — отмахнулся информатор, не отрывая взгляда от Дэнни. — Ну же, детка, подойди, папочка тебя не обидит.

Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы Дэнни мог уследить. Стив с силой врезался в информатора, использовав один из своих ниндзя-приемов, и в следующее мгновение тот уже летел с крыши, как прыгун с шестом на пути к провалу олимпийских масштабов.

— Да ебаный в рот! — крикнул Дэнни так громко, что у него заболело горло. — Ты просто! Я даже не! Ты какого, блядь, хера!

— Больно, сучонок, — донесся голос информатор откуда-то снизу, но по звуку — не на шесть этажей ниже.

Дэнни и Коно метнулись к парапету и перевесились через него. С этой стороны парковка уходила вниз ступенчатыми ярусами. Информатор лежал на террасе выступающей крыши следующего этажа и выглядел недовольным, но не тяжело раненым. От облегчения у Дэнни слегка подкосились колени.

— Ты знал, а? — он оглянулся на Стива через плечо. — Ты знал, что там крыша, и этот придурок не разобьется насмерть?

Стив скрестил руки и хмурил брови.

— Я бы сейчас поменялся местами даже с личным помощником Тилы Текилы. Вот как низко я готов пасть, лишь бы жить чьей-то другой жизнью, — сказал Дэнни.

Коно похлопала его по плечу, и позади них раздался тихий рычащий звук, с высокой вероятностью исходивший от Стива. На всякий случай Коно быстро убрала руку, подтянулась как бы между прочим и посмотрела на город — совсем как кошка, которая не хотела, чтобы кто-то решил, будто она отошла в сторону из-за собаки. Дэнни окружали очень странные люди.

На обратном пути в офис Дэнни кричал до тех пор, пока в легких не заканчивался воздух. Иногда он пытался кричать еще и на вдохах, но получалось плохо.

— Он предлагал тебе взятку, — буркнул Стив, уставившись на дорогу. — Наркотиками.

— И за это ты решил сбросить его с крыши? Ты что, в самом деле психопат? Я, конечно, называл тебя так в шутку, но если это правда, то, черт, извини, что насмехался над твоим очень реальным психическим расстройством. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня и начнешь, блядь, принимать лекарства.

В машине было слишком душно. Дэнни будто варился заживо и от этого становился еще более вспыльчивым. От этого, а еще от того, что не мог спрятаться от кожистого запаха бронежилета Стива и чуть менее явного, смутно знакомого соленого запаха самого Стива. Это сводило Дэнни с ума. Он хотел залезть на Стива и просто нюхать его, а если вспомнить, что Стив выжимал 130 по автостраде, то мысль была далеко не самая светлая.

Итак. Похоже, что одна из раздражающих мутантских суперсил Стива заключалась в способности великолепно пахнуть, даже будучи вымазанным в крови и нескольких слоях грязи, потому что он не мог в погоне за подозреваемым не выпрыгнуть из окна на свалку мусора. Дэнни и рад бы сказать, что обычно его такое не заводило с пол-оборота, но он действительно не умел себе врать, и, если начистоту, максимум, в чем он мог признаться, так это что обычно он намного лучше контролировал реакцию своего члена.

— Я не психопат! — возмутился Стив. — Прости, что принимаю оскорбление профессионализма и этики моей команды на свой счет!

— Да принимай их свой счет! — прокричал Дэнни. — Принимай их как угодно, но когда доходит до того, что ты начинаешь сбрасывать людей с крыш, как обдолбанный статист на съемках «Крестного отца»… Пиздец, да включи ты кондиционер. Здесь как в духовке.

Стив бросил на него странный взгляд.

— Дэнни, сейчас зима, двадцать градусов. И у тебя открыто окно.

— Двадцать, сука, градусов зимой. Даже думать об этом не хочу, — Дэнни оттянул воротник и немного ослабил узел галстука. Стив издал тихий тоненький звук, который можно было бы спутать с хныканьем, если бы речь шла не о Стиве. Наверное, для этого звука существовало более мужественное название, если его издавал «морской котик».

Дэнни покосился на Стива.

— Что?

— Ничего, — ответил Стив, снова сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу перед собой. Его пальцы крепко сжимали руль. По внутренней стороне предплечий напряженными линиями выпирали вздувшиеся вены, и было легко представить, что он точно так же хватался бы за изголовье кровати, и пот точно так же скользил бы по его голой коже…

Как же все-таки жарко. Дэнни начал думать, что его в самом деле вырвет.

— Тебе плохо? — спросил Стив.

— Нет. Нет, я в порядке, — прохрипел Дэнни.

Стив до упора выкрутил кондиционер и не включал его всю дорогу до офиса. Это помогло, но лишь немного.

 

  
— Да, теперь я понимаю, почему ты не обратился с этим к маме, — сказал тем же вечером Майк, брат Дэнни.

Дэнни плюхнулся на кровать, сжимая в руке телефон. Он чувствовал себя лучше, но странное покалывание под кожей никуда не ушло и нагревало его изнутри.

— Просто скажи мне точно, что вся эта «трахни или сдохни» поебень — просто миф.

— Этого я не знаю, — безжалостно ответил Майк. — Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь знает. Насколько помню, последним человеком в нашей семье, встретившим своего суженого, была двоюродная бабушка Гретхен, и позже она вышла за него замуж.

Дэнни нахмурился и перключил канал на телевизоре с отключенным звуком.

— А тебя это вообще не беспокоит? — спросил он. — Знать, что где-то там у тебя может быть, э-э, предначертанная судьбой родственная душа, или как там это называют, и ты просто еще не нашел ее?

— Нет, потому что до сих пор я думал, что все это просто семейное суеверие, как про бабушку Эмили и ее подкову над дверью. И ты тоже так думал. Слушай, а ты был у врача? Уверен, что не подхватил проказу или еще чего?

— Проказу? Что за хуйню ты мелешь?

— Я к тому, что Молокаи совсем рядом, — пояснил Майк. — С колонией прокаженных.

— И, по-твоему, там до сих пор есть… А знаешь, нет. Не съезжай с темы. Мы обсуждаем очень даже реальную возможность того, что если я не пересплю со своим больным на голову напарником, то сдохну.

— Ну, а ты хочешь переспать со своим больным на голову напарником? — спросил Майк рассудительным, как он сам, видимо, считал, тоном.

— Откуда мне знать? — с досадой ответил Дэнни. — В смысле, да, и я даже поздравлял себя с тем, что не завалил его при первой же встрече, но что, если это вызвано феромонами? Вдруг я проснусь на следующее утро и пойму, что хотел его трахнуть только потому, что был не в себе?

— Все мы через это проходили, — философски заметил Майк.

— Да, только в моем случае я застряну с ним на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

На другом конце линии повисло задумчивое молчание.

— Значит, ты правда его хочешь, — наконец произнес Майк. — Ты испытывал то же самое к кому-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Стой, да. К Милле Йовович.

— К кому-то из твоей реальности, умник.

Дэнни вздохнул, признавая поражение.

— Нет. То есть… вообще нет. Как только эта хуйня началась, все остальные на планете стали мне совершенно неинтересны. Даже Коно в бикини не привлекает, хотя, клянусь, раньше у меня бы не встал на нее, только если бы я лежал мертвым. Если когда-нибудь встретишь ее двоюродного брата, не говори ему этого.

— Значит, дело точно в нем, но ты боишься, это могут быть просто феромоны, — подытожил Майк. — Хорошо, у меня есть идея.

— Если она снова закончится тем, что мне придется прятаться от копов в водоеме на поле для мини-гольфа, я тебя урою, — мрачно сказал Дэнни.

 

  
— Что у тебя под носом? — увлеченно его разглядывая, спросила Коно.

— Эдофикс, — объяснил Дэнни.

Чин задумчиво прищурился.

— Не-а. Сообщение не доставлено, повтори попытку.

Основательно раздраженный, Дэнни вытащил из носа затычки и повторил:

— Это «Викс». Типа прищепок, которые используют патологоанатомы, когда им попадаются вонючие трупы.

— Мы не воняем, как мертвяки, — Коно выглядела слегка обиженной. — Разве что Стив, когда весь измажется в крови, а потом думает, что допрос подозреваемых не подождет, пока он примет душ. Тогда — да, от него немного несет.

Видит бог — Дэнни даже не замечал. Он вздохнул и вставил затычки обратно. Весь чертов офис пропах Стивом, даже когда его там не было. Дэнни ненавидел свою жизнь и ненавидел себя за то, что от этого запаха ему хотелось свернуться калачиком и по-кошачьи мурлыкать.

— Я простудился, — объяснил он так отчетливо, как мог. — Брат предложил попробовать эти штуки.

— Тебе нужно выпить чай с эхинацеей, — уверенно произнес Чин.

— Ему нужно прополоскать горло соленой водой, — возразила Коно.

— Ему нужно сесть в машину, — сказал Стив прямо у Дэнни из-за спины. — Халиган выехал из города, а значит, груз доставят не на причал.

Дэнни чуть не подпрыгнул, когда услышал его голос. Кажется, Стиву впервые удалось подкрасться так незаметно. Он повернулся, и, черт возьми, Стив был похож на призрака самого себя, словно стоял по другую сторону мутной стеклянной стены. Дэнни не чувствовал нихрена, кроме «Викс», и казалось, будто Стив только наполовину здесь. Той части мозга, в которой, видимо, хранился генетически заложенный путеводитель по вейлам, это совершенно не понравилось. Дэнни вдруг захотел выбросить затычки, умыться, а потом прижать Стива к стене и тереться об него, пока все запахи не вернутся на свои законные места.

С тихой паникой в сердце он осознал, что его вейла-отравленный мозг расстраивало не то, что от Стива не пахло Стивом, а то, что от Стива не пахло самим Дэнни. Кто бы знал, что нос Дэнни настолько придирчивый. До сих пор это был вполне обычный нос, не доставлявший хлопот, если только задержанного не рвало в патрульной машине. И, судя по всему, Дэнни мог уже сейчас пойти домой и застрелиться из табельного пистолета, потому что «трахни или сдохни» тема явно была не мифом, как он думал. Он хотел увидеть дурацкие штаны Стива на полу так сильно, что почти мог представить во рту вкус его члена.

Обреченно вздохнув, Дэнни вынул затычки и нащупал в кармане носовой платок.

— Иногда у брата появляются крайне глупые идеи, — сказал он вслух и высморкался.

Каллум Халиган начал свою карьеру как мелкий гангстер в футболке с ироничной надписью «Ирландцев просьба не беспокоить» и базарил с весьма убедительным, надо признать, балфестским акцентом, несмотря на то, что родился в Омахе, штат Небраска, и самым близким его знакомством с Ирландией, возможно, был костюмированный парад в День Святого Патрика. Сначала он толкал наркоту в клубах, где быстро показал такой талант в поиске возможностей для сбыта, что даже Триады взяли его на заметку. Халиган до сих пор оставался свободным агентом — Дэнни подозревал, что он просто ждал, когда ИРА откроет филиал в Гонолулу, — но достаточно успешным, чтобы обзавестись дорогим домом на пляже и полудюжиной банковских счетов на Кайманах.

Сейчас он куда-то ехал, а следовательно, за рулем «Камаро» сидел Стив, и они с Дэнни в попытке приблизиться на подобающее для хвоста расстояние мчались на безумной скорости по поверхностям, совершенно точно не являвшимися дорогой, как бы Стиву ни хотелось убедить всех в обратном. Дэнни наконец переключил телефон на громкую связь и предоставил Чину командовать навигацией, потому что положиться в этом на Стива означало лишь больше разворотов с пробуксовкой, от которых сжимались яйца, когда Чин говорил что-нибудь вроде: «Сейчас налево. Нет, на то «лево», которое вы только что проехали».

Еще он был чертовски сообразительный, этот Халиган. Просто хорошо прикидывался бревном, из-за чего люди частенько забывали, с кем имели дело, пока, например, не входили в крутой поворот слишком быстро, чтобы успеть вовремя остановиться и не врезаться тараном в перекрывший дорогу Кадиллак 1975 года, окруженный полудюжиной вооруженных головорезов.

Дэнни впечатался лицом в подушку безопасности, что, конечно, было лучше приборной панели, но не намного, и все равно вывело его из строя на несколько критически важных секунд. Не успел он опомниться, как его уже вытаскивали из машины и швыряли на землю. Дэнни открыл глаза и первым, что он увидел, стало направленное на него дуло. Вторым он увидел, как Стив, белый как снег, опустил свой пистолет, поднял руки над головой и встал на колени.

Как оказалось, напуганный до смерти Стив на коленях перед мужиком с винтовкой — это все, что требовалось увидеть вейла-мозгу Дэнни, чтобы среагировать.

— Смотри, у меня нет оружия, видишь? — сказал Стив. — Теперь убери свое от головы моего напарника.

Дэнни все еще не знал, что именно переключалось в его голове, но в этот раз он просто позволил этому случиться, легко и быстро, а затем увидел, как парень, который держал его на прицеле, начал странно на него коситься.

— Э-э, привет. Не хочешь отдать мне эту штуку?

Парень чуть не набил Дэнни шишку рукояткой от спешки, с которой протянул ему свою винтовку.

— Да, конечно! Отличный ствол, — затараторил он. — Это Дэу-K11 с электронной системой наведения и ручным гранатометом…

— Ага, спасибо, — ответил Дэнни и выстрелил парню в плечо.

Поднявшись на ноги, он заметил, как к нему одновременно повернулась дюжина голов. Включая Стива, хотя его лицо, в отличие от других, выражало не столько тупую похоть, сколько страдания человека на поздней стадии аневризмы с легкой примесью праведного возмущения, словно он не мог поверить, что Дэнни встал на линию фронта вместо того, чтобы дождаться, когда Стив примчится и поставит туда самого себя.

Впрочем, не так уж важно. Потому что — ого. Вейла-часть Дэнни, с которой ему пришлось познакомиться очень тесно, сейчас прям-таки упивалась своей властью.

— Так, ребята, — проворковал Дэнни, глядя на них через электронный прицел. И правда, отличный ствол. — Давайте посмотрим, кто из вас быстрее всех сможет бросить на землю оружие.

Сталь громким дождем начала падать в грязь. На долю секунды рука Стива тоже потянулась к пустой кобуре, но он взял себя в руки, поднялся с земли, как живое воплощение бога войны, а затем вырубил сразу троих ближайших к нему бандитов пинком с разворота и парой молниеносных ударов в горло. Глубокая уверенность Дэнни в том, что ничего сексуальнее избивающего преступников Стива он в жизни не видел, не помешала ему подстрелить еще одного умника, успевшего выйти из оцепенения, поднять кусок переднего бампера и зайти к Стиву со слепой зоны. Осталось двое — Стив перескочил через машину и уложил их еще до того, как те сумели оторвать глаза от задницы Дэнни и вспомнить о своих винтовках.

Через минуту остались только Стив, Дэнни и кучка истекающих кровью тел. А еще голос Чина, звучащий из спикерфона с налетом тревоги.

Закончив озираться по сторонам, Стив нырнул в разбитое окно машины и достал телефон. Дэнни сделал глубокий вдох и попытался приглушить свою вейла-силу, а заодно перестать пялиться на задницу Стива. Он преуспел только в одной из задач, и это не «перестать пялиться», но достаточно совладал с собой, чтобы начать связывать сегодняшний улов.

— Чин, — сказал Стив, — пришли сюда полицейский фургон для семерых. Еще нам нужна новая машина, и побыстрее, пока Халиган не ушел далеко.

— Полиция в пути, — ответил Чин. — Добавлю к ним фургон и машину без опознавательных знаков. Вы в порядке?

— Синяк от ремня безопасности считается? — проворчал Дэнни, выпрямляясь над головорезом №3.

— В полном. До связи, — скомкано попрощался Стив и бросил телефон обратно.

— Эй, — возмутился Дэнни.

Стив смотрел на него сердито.

— Не мог остаться на земле и дать мне спокойно работать?

— Работать? — огрызнулся Дэнни, воспылав праведным негодованием. — Работать над чем? Над тем обреченно-загнанным взглядом, который ты на меня бросал?

— У меня был план!

— У тебя… О господи. Поверить не могу, что мне приходится это объяснять, но любой план, в котором ты безоружный стоишь на коленях перед каким-то ебланом с автоматом, по определению очень плохой!

— Это был хороший план! — казалось, Стив с каждой минутой все больше сходил с ума. — Просто ты вмешался на середине, и я не…

— Если у тебя был план, то у меня в кармане телефон Вайноны Райдер, просто признай уже! — перебил его Дэнни.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но в последний момент не смог.

— В тебя целились, Дэнни, — сказал он вместо этого. — Я бы… Но у меня правда был план, ясно?

Сердце Дэнни начало таять. Но здесь было не место для тающих сердец, поэтому Дэнни прикрылся ухмылкой.

— Ну, как видишь, я способен разобраться с теми, кто в меня целится, самостоятельно. Кто бы мог подумать, правда?

У него было готово еще много остроумных замечаний в таком же духе. К сожалению, Дэнни не успел их сделать, потому что вдруг оказался впечатан спиной в дверь машины, и Стив прижимался к нему всем телом. Нервная система Дэнни вмиг обернулась запутанным клубком из «о-о-о», и «ох блядь», и «о боже да».

— Ты сделал это специально, — прошипел Стив.

— Я… Что? Эй, отвали от меня, псих, нам нужно закончить арест.

Воззвать к долгу оказалось верным решением. Безумия во взгляде Стива слегка поубавилось, и его хватка, грозящая повреждением тканей, ослабла до терпимого «стой на месте».

— Ладно, — сказал он пугающе спокойно. — Ладно.

— Ладно? — уточнил Дэнни, намекая, что пора бы его отпустить, потому что, серьезно, он не железный. Если Стив продолжит стоять так близко еще хоть минуту, Дэнни сорвет с него штаны зубами.

— Но больше никогда так не делай, — сказал Стив. Он выглядел по-прежнему сердитым, но в основном казался обиженным и расстроенным — это всё, что Дэнни успел осознать перед тем, как Стив наклонился и понюхал его. Сделал один глубокий, медленный вдох, проведя носом вдоль изгиба шеи от ключицы до уха и едва задевая кожу.

— Полегчало? — спросил Дэнни и к своему ужасу понял, что говорил это на полном серьезе.

— Да, — отодвигаясь, немного растерянно ответил Стив. Вдалеке послышался вой сирен. — Я… Да.

Но далеко он не отошел. Что было даже к лучшему, потому что, по правде говоря, Дэнни и сам не хотел выпускать его из виду. Когда Стив оставался без присмотра, начиналась полнейшая вакханалия. Дэнни попросту был практичным.

 

  
— «Викс» не помог, — сказал Дэнни Майку тем же вечером. — И от нас сбежал дилер.

— Хреново, — ответил Майк. — Может, бросишь выделываться и все-таки разделишь с этим парнем оставшуюся жизнь?

— Я практически уверен, что он… — начал Дэнни, но был вынужден остановиться и решить, к чему хочет подвести эту мысль. Даже до того, как всё это началось, он затруднялся утверждать с уверенностью, что Стив не заинтересован в парнях. — Короче. В основном по девчонкам. И у него есть подруга, они иногда, ну, типа встречаются.

— Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось разбить лицо этой подруге?

— Что?.. Нет! Во-первых — какого хрена? Если бы ма услышала, как ты говоришь о девушке, она бы тебе задницу надрала. Во-вторых, Кэтрин реквизирует для нас спутники разведки, чтобы отслеживать подозреваемых. Я ее обожаю. Я бы не отказался разделить свою жизнь с ней вместо Стива.

— Тогда она не может быть реальной угрозой, — уверенно сказал Майк. — К тому же, судя по тому, что я слышал про этого Стива из твоих рассказов, он далеко не натурал. Это я тебе как натурал говорю. Чуваки, которые только по девчонкам, так себя не ведут.

— Да, но…

Дэнни сделал паузу, чтобы найти в холодильнике пиво и открыть бутылку.

— Но?

— Но я не уверен, — признался он тихо. — Не уверен, во мне дело или в чертовых феромонах. Ей-богу, Майк, я лучше сдохну, чем принудительно заставлю Стива влипнуть в отношения, которых он никогда не хотел, просто потому что я случайно лишил его выбора.

Еще одна минута прошла в молчании, а потом Майк вздохнул.

— Черт. Ты мой любимый брат, поэтому очень надеюсь, что ты не серьезно, хотя знаю, что серьезно.

— Да, — просто ответил Дэнни. Одной мысли о том, что Стив, возможно, его не хотел, оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать у вейла-части желание лечь на пол и заскулить. К счастью, это была маленькая его часть, так что сегодня вечером Дэнни не собирался ни лежать на полу, ни скулить. Для верности он решил, что выпьет не больше одной бутылки.

— Так ты в него влюблен? По-настоящему? Не только из-за своего трахательного сезона?

— Если и так, это ничего не меняет. Я все равно не стану его рогипнолить, — сказал Дэнни, чувствуя себя до ужаса неуютно и надеясь, что Майк не станет давить в лучших традициях Уильямсов, чтобы Дэнни признал то, о чем не хотел даже думать.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал Майк, — пора переходить к плану «Б».

— Твой план «А» был отстойным.

— Нет, план был блестящим. Просто он не сработал. План «Б» гениален и сработает. Или хотя бы выиграет тебе время. Возможно, тогда ты не сдохнешь и не огорчишь свою семью, так что заткнись и слушай, сейчас я расскажу, как всё будет.

 

  
И вот так Дэнни выяснил, что когда Коно задавалась целью обломить кому-то кайф, она становилась похожа на типичного костолома из НФЛ. Такого, который переворачивает людей в воздухе, после чего тех уносят с поля на носилках.

Теория Майка — совершенно бредовая, по мнению Дэнни — являлась воплощением выражения «хвататься за соломинку», но суть в том, что она была, а Дэнни находился не в том положении, чтобы выбирать. Так вот, теория Майка состояла в том, что если встреча с предначертанной судьбой половинкой запустила у Дэнни режим спаривания, то это не обязательно значило, что трахнуть нужно именно ту самую половинку. Конечно, до сих пор факты указывали на противоположное: из-за своего гона Дэнни возбуждался настолько легко и сильно, что терял способность трезво мыслить, но в то же время все, кроме Стива, казались ему такими же привлекательными, как тарелка вареного лука. Но Майк читал Ричарда Докинза и предположил, что вейла-гены не слишком блещут интеллектом, и «трахнуть» для них все-таки важнее, чем «суженого» и «или сдохнуть». Так что, если Дэнни преодолеет барьер, из-за которого сейчас видит в Стиве единственного подходящего партнера, то обманет свою природу. Вейла-гены решат, что он выполнил ритуал «связаны до конца жизни», и вернутся в подполье.

Дэнни немного волновался из-за того, что Майк очеловечил их общую ДНК, но Майк заверил, что это всего лишь метафоры для объяснения сложных биологических процессов на понятном языке, так что Дэнни проглотил свою гордость и отправился в бар для знакомств.

Всю его философию насчет знакомств в барах по сути можно было свести к словам «никакого рогипнола», поэтому Дэнни старался сдерживать свои феромоны как мог, но это уже не имело значения. В течение получаса он получил шесть предложений угоститься выпивкой и обзавелся компанией двух парней — оба имели явное сходство со Стивом, и один, кажется, был Нобелевским лауреатом в ракетостроении, а другой как раз продвигал на рынок лекарство, лечившее рак после первого приема. Дэнни не нравился ни один из них, но как раз когда он уже настроился пересилить себя ради ракового парня, дверь бара открылась, и на пороге появилась Коно в сопровождении группы друзей.

Дэнни попытался незаметно встать за спину ракетного парня, но опоздал — Коно его заметила. Он неуклюже отсалютовал ей, типа «йоу, рад видеть, а я тут потрахаться планирую», а она закатила глаза и достала телефон. Вероятно, звонила Чину, чтобы посмеяться над ним. Дэнни вздохнул и сгреб с барной стойки один из купленных ему напитков.

Когда ракетный парень после попытки впечатлить Дэнни своей стойкостью к алкоголю скрылся в уборной на заплетающихся ногах, Дэнни расценил это как знак. Осталось только закрепить успех с раковым парнем, и можно было сваливать. Он с нетерпением ждал этого момента, потому что от циркулирующей в баре сексуально заряженной атмосферы голова шла кругом, не говоря уже о других частях тела. Дэнни даже начал подумывать, что, возможно, просто отведет парня в первый попавшийся темный угол, когда его взгляд снова наткнулся на Коно. Она по-прежнему говорила по телефону, только теперь пристально смотрела на Дэнни, неодобрительно щурилась и, судя по всему, передавала кому-то — Чину, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Чин, или его мама, да хоть сама Рэйчел, но только не Стив — каждое его действие.

Трудно не растерять настрой, когда человек вроде Коно кидает на тебя злые взгляды.

— Слушай, — сказал Дэнни, перебив ракового парня на середине рассказа о том, как однажды тот спас двенадцать румынских сирот от террориста-смертника из Аль-Каиды. — Что скажешь, если я предложу уйти отсюда?

Парень выглядел так, словно выиграл в лотерею.

— Отлично! — восторженно ответил он, и Дэнни вздрогнул от напоминания, что перед ним на самом деле стоял не Стив. — Кстати, мой «Мазерати» в мастерской, так что у меня только «Ленд Ровер» сестры, но…

— Супер, — оборвал его Дэнни. — В паре кварталов отсюда есть мотель. Я уже снял там номер, поехали.

Чем удобно иметь дело с парнями — можно позволить себе быть прямолинейным. Рэйчел за такой подкат заехала бы ему по яйцам, но раковый парень только просиял и положил руку Дэнни на пояс, чтобы повести к двери. Они были уже на полпути, так близко к безопасности, что Дэнни чувствовал ее вкус, но вдруг перед ним, как мстительная мертвая любовница из фильма ужасов, материализовалась Коно.

— Дэнни, — сказала она очень громко и ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Ты подонок, я беременна!

Вряд ли, конечно, все в баре резко остановились и уставились на Дэнни, но ощущение было именно таким.

— Он сказал, что любит меня, — Коно шмыгнула носом, повернувшись к раковому парню. — Ага. А потом такой: «Детка, нам не нужна резина, я чист и стреляю холостыми». Я еще не получила результаты анализов, так что насчет первого не знаю, но черта с два у него холостые.

— Ты, ты что, мать твою, делаешь? — запинаясь, произнес Дэнни, когда к его голосовым связкам более-менее вернулась работоспособность. — Вы с Чином на слабо поспорили, что ли? Послушай, э-э… Рэй, ты же Рэй, верно? Коно — моя коллега. По работе. Мы никогда не занимались сексом. Я бы запомнил, если бы переспал с ней, и этого точно не было.

Коно громко и очень пренебрежительно фыркнула. Раковый парень нервно переводил взгляд с Дэнни на нее.

— Ну да, мы работаем вместе, — издевательски сказала Коно. — Я, он и его жена.

— Да блядь.

Дэнни схватил Коно за локоть и оттащил на несколько шагов в сторону.

— Слушай. Коно. Умоляю тебя, перестань. Моя жизнь в буквальном смысле зависит от того, перепадет мне или нет в ближайшем будущем, так что смилуйся и скажи тому парню, что ты просто прикололась. Пожалуйста.

Взгляд, которым Коно его наградила, не сулил ничего хорошего его шансам на перепихон в… ну, вообще никогда.

— Звоню я, значит, Чину и рассказываю, что ты тут в баре цепляешь двойников Стива, — сказала она в обманчиво будничным тоном. — Хочешь знать, что он ответил?

— Нет, но уверен, что ты все равно со мной поделишься.

— Чин сказал: «О нет, останови его, или на этот раз Стива по-настоящему посадят за убийство при отягчающих». Тогда я задумалась и поняла, что он прав, но более того — Стив останется с разбитым сердцем. С разбитым сердцем и на пожизненном заключении. Это спутает все карты в офисе, «Пять-ноль» могут расформировать, и тогда уже плохо будет нам всем, Дэнни, но особенно Чину. Ты хоть представляешь, что я сделаю с тобой, если моему кузену придется вернуться к продаже жареных креветок туристам в подтяжках для носков просто потому, что ты не смог удержать в штанах свой член?

— Черт, да не нужно Стиву об этом знать! Он не узнает, если только один из вас ему не скажет.

— Мы же о Стиве говорим, — напомнила Коно. Логика в ее рассуждениях, к несчастью для Дэнни, была неопровержимой. — Он узнает.

— И что, мне теперь навсегда завязать с сексом?

— До тех пор, пока вы не выясните отношения, — ответила Коно. — И даже не думай, Дэнни Уильямс, что можешь выйти из этого бара и найти какой-нибудь другой. Я уже позвонила остальным кузенам и дала ориентировку.

— Коно, — медленно произнес Дэнни. — Я тебя прошу. Только в этот раз, один-единственный раз не останавливай меня. Я выясню со Стивом все отношения, какие захочешь. Мы, блядь, даже график походов в прачечную составим. Но прямо сейчас не мешай мне залезть в штаны этому парню, потому что ты не представляешь, что стоит на кону. Прошу тебя. Очень прошу.

Коно была доброй женщиной, и Дэнни видел, что она немного оттаяла от его мольбы. К сожалению, она все равно помотала головой.

— Прости, братец. Чин близко знал отца Стива и чувствует свою ответственность. Он взял с меня обещание держать твою ширинку застегнутой.

Дэнни осторожно бросил взгляд в сторону. Ракового парня нигде не было.

— Пиздец, — вздохнул он и завял, во всех смыслах этого слова.

Коно похлопала его по плечу.

— Прости, Дэнни, правда, — сказала она, будто ей в самом деле было жаль. — Но нас всего четверо, понимаешь? Нельзя раскачивать лодку. К тому же Стив из-за тебя сбросил с крыши стокилограммового мужика, так что, если не планируешь входить в эту реку, тебе нужно донести это до него, четко и внятно.

— В Нью-Джерси со мной такой хуйни на случалось, — мрачно ответил Дэнни и пошел домой дрочить.

 

  
Утром на общих сборах Дэнни появился последним, несмотря на то, что специально приехал на работу на пятнадцать минут раньше остальных, чтобы побыть в офисе одному, выпить галлон кофе и собраться с мыслями. Он слышал голоса из зала и чувствовал себя так, словно попал в эпицентра пожара 4-й категории под названием «Стив», как в той социальной рекламе из детства, где рассказывали, что надо выползти из дома по земле, чтобы дым не заполнил легкие — теперь проблема была не только в запахе, но и в самом ощущении присутствия Стива, плотном, как зимнее одеяло. На какой-то странный момент Дэнни даже задумался, будет ли Стив таким же плотным в горизонтальном положении, и сразу вспомнил около десятка шуток на тему «упал, отжался» до кучи, но поскольку те начали соревноваться с мигренью за место в его голове, то быстро умерли.

Дела скатились с отметки «плохо» к «еще хуже», когда Стив оторвал глаза от планшетного стола и улыбнулся Дэнни, как будто увидел не его, а шесть новеньких пистолетов в оберточной бумаге с ананасами, сложенных верхом на пони. Вдобавок вейла-часть Дэнни, видимо, просекла, что вчера у него почти-почти-почти получилось потрахаться, но не вышло довести дело до конца, и от этого совершенно взбесилась. Сегодня Дэнни дрочил в душе три раза, пока в бойлере не закончилась вода. Его температура, по ощущению, подскочила до сорока, и всё, чего ему хотелось в целом мире, — подойти к Стиву и укусить одну из его дурацких татуировок. Неважно, какую, хотя если бы Дэнни пришлось выбирать, то первой досталось бы той, что набита на пояснице.

Чин и Коно бросали на него недвусмысленные взгляды, как бы говорившие: «Я знаю, что ты пытался сделать прошлой ночью, и лучше бы тебе никогда не попадаться на этом снова». Учитывая, что Стив не получал таких же взглядов, когда сбрасывал людей с крыши, Дэнни начал подозревать, что его третируют.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Дэнни? — нахмурившись, спросил Стив. Его тело пришло в боевую готовность, как будто он думал, что лучший способ вылечить грипп — запугать вирус до смерти.

— Да, — ответил Дэнни не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы. — Ну… Может, слегка неважно.

— Бурная ночка?

Стив опустил глаза на экран. Он по-прежнему излучал напряжение, но уже не в хорошем смысле, а на его лице появилось выражение «запущенная аневризма», грозившее в любую секунду смениться выражением «иммунитет дает мне право простреливать другим коленные чашечки».

— Нет, — сердито покосившись на кузенов, огрызнулся Дэнни. — Не было у меня бурной ночки. Если честно, ночь была крайне хуевой и не включала в себя долгий сон, но не потому, что я был занят чем-то более интересным.

— Иди сюда и помоги нам разобраться в этих грузовых декларациях, тебе сразу станет лучше, — сказал ему Стив, подзывая столу.

— Надо же, грузовые декларации, — буркнул Дэнни. — Наверное, сегодня мой день рождения.

Однако стоять за столом оказалось не так уж плохо — стекло охлаждало перегретую кожу, а попытки соотнести между собой списки груза и выяснить, какие судна находились под или над чертой вместимости примерного веса партии оружия, напоминали процесс собирания пазла. Как раз когда Дэнни раскачался и начал входить в рабочий ритм, перед ним появилась ароматная, восхитительно огромная чашка кофе и приземлилась прямо на бланк, который он изучал.

— С днем рождения, — произнес Стив так близко к его уху, что по спине Дэнни разлился жар. — Что тут у тебя?

Отсутствие мозговой активности, вот что у Дэнни было. Его позвоночник таял, нервы мурлыкали от удовольствия и ленивого возбуждения. Простое присутствие Стива рядом ощущалось как медленное пробуждение от солнечных лучей на коже в день, когда никуда не нужно спешить, а впереди ждет неторопливый раунд утреннего секса.

— Э-э-э... — выдавил из себя Дэнни, отважно пытаясь сделать так, чтобы изо рта вышел ответ на вопрос Стива, а не что-нибудь ужасное типа «иди сюда, детка, сними это». — Пока ничего.

— Черт, ты горишь, — с беспокойством сказал Стив. Его рука легла на поясницу Дэнни и поднялась по спине одним широким непрерывным движением, пока не остановилась на загривке у корней волос. — Дэнни. Ты потеешь прямо через рубашку.

— Ничего, порядок, — прохрипел Дэнни.

— Чушь.

Стив слабо сжал пальцы у него на шее. Если бы он отошел хоть на один ебаный шаг, то, может, Дэнни снова смог бы включить мозг, но нет, это же Стив «что такое личное пространство?» Макгарретт.

— Мы едем домой.

Эти слова, решил Дэнни, больше никогда не должны произноситься Стивом. И вейла-часть напрасно радовалась, потому что «мы едем домой» означало «я отвезу тебя в твою убогую квартиру и оставлю там одного», а не «я заберу тебя к себе, и у нас будет крышесносный секс восемнадцать часов подряд, а потом барбекю», как ей, похоже, казалось.

Чин вышел из архива, сделал три шага, заметил Стива с Дэнни и в некоем странном подобии лунной походки поменял траекторию движения так же плавно, как убывающая волна.

— Чин, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Стив. Чин, который по каким-то причинам был не рад, что оказался поблизости в этот момент, просто посмотрел на него с выражением «господи, за что?» — Я отвезу Дэнни домой. Он заболел. Сегодня нас не ждите.

Дэнни собрал в кучу немного серого вещества, чтобы спросить:

— Что ты задумал?

Рука Стива все еще лежала у него на шее. Если она там останется, то Дэнни начнет казаться, что она срослась его мозгом.

— Мы едем домой, — с железной уверенностью повторил Стив.

Ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло. Но когда Стив снова сжал пальцы, колени Дэнни просто сдались, сразу оба — и здоровое, и больное — в единодушном нежелании продолжать нести его вес на себе. На мгновение Дэнни подумал, что сейчас сломает зубы о стол, но Стив вовремя спохватился, и только благодаря рефлексам, отточенным еще в колледже, Дэнни смог помешать ему поднять себя на руки, как какую-то девицу в беде.

— Скорую помощь? — предложил Чин со смутной досадой в голосе, означавшей, что он действительно волновался.

— Халиган,— хрипло напомнил Дэнни. Ему просто надо было на минутку присесть, перевести дыхание.

— Халиган для меня умер, — ответил Стив. — Чин, закрой офис.

— Да подожди ты, — возмутился Дэнни, но эффект был ожидаемо нулевым. К тому времени, как ноги снова стали его слушаться, Стив уже впихнул его в машину и пристегнул. С парковки они выехали, свистя шинами и едва не сбив лоток мороженого.

— Слушай, — снова начал Дэнни, — я не болен. Если быть точным.

Стив посмотрел на него с выражением «раздраженный лягушонок Пепе». Честное слово, его лицо было сделано из резины, когда не цементировалось в фазе «Я морской котик, ар-р-р-р». Было бы смешно, если бы не возбуждало так сильно.

— Ты не болен, — с глубоким недоверием повторил Стив. — Я отсюда чувствую твою температуру, но ты не болен.

— Давай ты будешь следить за дорогой? — прохрипел Дэнни и откинул назад голову, продолжая безуспешные попытки прочистить мысли.

— Ну и что с тобой, если ты не болен? — не отступал Стив. В ответ Дэнни буркнул:

— Малярия.

Стив скептически изогнул брови.

— Малярия.

Дурацкие брови. Они слишком отвлекали. Дэнни подумал, как здорово было бы сейчас залезть на Стива верхом и тереться об него, пока Стив будет поднимать свои брови. Блядь, это уже клиника.

— Да, малярия. Подхватил, когда был в отпуске. Вот началось обострение.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько случаев малярии я видел в своей жизни? Подсказка: примерное количество — дохуя.

— Просто отвези меня домой, — выдавил Дэнни. Только зря он посмотрел после этого на Стива, потому что иначе мог бы и не увидеть его реакцию. Стива как будто кто-то ударил бейсбольной битой между глаз.

Черт, нет, ну сколько можно. Дэнни зажмурился в отчаянной надежде, что если сможет долго не открывать глаза, то проснется в Нью-Джерси с женой и ребенком и без лишних хромосом в своей ДНК.

Резкая боль, пронзившая его грудь при мысли о жизни в мире, где он никогда не встречал Стива, вполне возможно, была вызвана вейла-частью, грызущей его аорту. За ней бы не заржавело.

Дэнни не очень-то удивился, когда в итоге они припарковались рядом с домом Стива. Но это ничего не меняло.

— Макгарретт, чтоб тебя, — простонал Дэнни. — Отвези меня домой. Ну же, я просто хочу залезть в свою берлогу и отлежаться там пару… Ты меня слушаешь? Макгарретт!

Слишком поздно. Стив уже открыл дверь машины и тащил Дэнни наружу. Ощущения были до смешного приятные, но, казалось, возмущали вейла-часть Дэнни, громко настаивавшую, что тащить должен именно он. Стив, между тем, сбивчиво бормотал:

— Послушай, просто зайди в дом и дай мне о тебе позаботиться, ладно? Я смогу. Позаботиться. У меня есть аспирин от температуры и…

Сердце Дэнни поникло. Это был не Стив. Это феромоны говорили голосом Стива, и Дэнни совсем не нравился его звук.

— Нет, — с внезапным приливом решимости сказал он и уперся в землю ногами. — Я передумал. Вези меня в больницу.

Вряд ли хоть один доктор в мире знал, что делать с вейла-горячкой, но всё легче, чем слушать одурманенного Стива.

Вот только Стив не поддержал этот план. Сначала он посмотрел на Дэнни так, будто Дэнни его ударил. Его огромные печальные глаза пробудили в Дэнни желание нести сопливую чушь и целовать туда, где бо-бо. Такие мысли были еще более недостойными, чем желание просто сорвать со Стива одежду и затрахать его до потери сознания, и Дэнни начал подумывать, не пора ли уже застрелиться. Потом выражение лица Стива поменялось на «сейчас я ворвусь в логово преступников, и ты меня не остановишь». Он встал прямо перед Дэнни и грозно навис.

Какой же он все-таки огромный.

— Еще недавно ты утверждал, что вообще не болеешь.

Звучало весьма разумно. Точнее, не более безумно, чем обычно звучали слова Стива.

— Ладно, можешь не говорить, что с тобой. Но если ты думаешь, что я буду молча смотреть, как мой напарник корчится в судорогах на газоне, потому что не определился вовремя, куда ему нужно, тогда лихорадка точно повредила твой мозг. Идем внутрь и со всем разберемся, пока последствия не стали необратимыми.

Дэнни пытался быть активным участником этого разговора. Честно, пытался. Но от Стива так потрясающе пахло, что он конкретно окосел и мог выдавить из себя только жалкое: «Э-э-э».

— В дом, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Сейчас же.

Дэнни смутно подозревал, что должен был, наверное, продолжить стоять на своем, но невысказанное «…или мы сделаем это прямо здесь, на лужайке под открытым небом и перед всеми соседями» в словах Стива заставило его поджать хвост и послушно направиться к дому. Они не будут трахаться перед соседями.

То есть они вообще не будут трахаться, о чем Дэнни сурово напомнил своему либидо. В ответ его либидо скорчило Я-Стив-Макгарретт-Сейчас-Ворвусь-К-Преступникам гримасу.

Ну и жарища в этом доме. Дэнни не понимал, как Стив выносил такую температуру. Чувствуя слабость во всем теле, он откинулся на подлокотник дивана и ослабил узел галстука.

Стив закрыл входную дверь и повернулся к нему со словами:

— Первое, что нужно сделать, это отвести тебя в…

И на этом замолк, уставившись на шею Дэнни как вампир, долго просидевший на диете с низким содержанием железа.

— В?.. — подсказал Дэнни. Пытаясь принять чуть более ровное положение, он поерзал на диване и широко расставил ноги, чтобы снять нагрузку с больного колена.

— Ты снял галстук, — сказал Стив.

— И что? Иногда я его снимаю, представь себе.

— Ты делаешь это перед другими?

Дэнни взглянул на его лицо и решил, что доблесть от безрассудства отличает умение вовремя нагло соврать.

— Нет, снятие галстука — очень интимный процесс, и перед другими я этого не делаю, но, видит бог, ты исключение из всех…

— Пиздец, — странно спокойным тоном произнес Стив. В следующее мгновение Дэнни оказался прижат к дивану, и по его телу забегало, по ощущениям, не меньше дюжины рук. Стив лежал, уткнувшись носом в его шею, и просто дышал.

— Эй! — Дэнни вцепился в рубашку Стива.

— Я тебе не рассказывал, как мы с командой освобождали Катар от иракцев? — прошептал Стив, а потом медленно провел языком по его коже, оставляя влажную дорожку.

— Самое ужасное, что я не уверен, преувеличиваешь ты или нет, — сказал Дэнни, не в состоянии сопротивляться желанию расслабиться от всех этих прикосновений. То есть по большей части расслабиться — напряжение в паху только усилилось. Дэнни подозревал, что сейчас, даже просто хорошенько потеревшись о Стива, он мог бы кончить так сильно, что травмировал бы свои яйца. — Господи, ты… Хватит меня вылизывать, животное, ты что вытворяешь!

Он очень, очень хотел, чтобы Стив продолжил его вылизывать. Желательно до конца жизни. Но… не такой Стив, который не соображал, что делает.

— Дэнно, — застонал Стив. — Ну же, просто дай мне…

Дэнни убрал его руку от своей ширинки.

— Во-первых, никогда не называй меня Дэнно, пока тычешь мне в ребра своим членом, совсем сдурел? Во-вторых, отлично же ты с больными обращаешься.

— Ты не болен, — тихо сказал Стив, наклоняя голову Дэнни назад, и ворвался в его рот поцелуем, как штормовой ветер.

Тело среагировало быстрее мозга, а к тому времени, как мозг все же догнал программу, Дэнни уже изучал языком нёбо Стива и забирался по нему, как коала по дереву. Стив просунул руки под его задницу и поднял в воздух, словно Дэнни был сорокакилограммовой чирлидиршей. Такого с ним еще не случалось. По иронии, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его вейла-часть почувствовала себя оскорбленной. Дэнни удалось оторваться от Стива и расцепить ноги, на что Стив протестующе загудел и неласково прикусил его нижнюю губу.

— Стой-стой-стой, — приказал Дэнни. Точнее, надеялся, что произнес это как приказ. Было немного трудно говорить оттого, что попытки выпутаться из рук Стива напоминали попытки отодрать от себя суперпрочную клейкую бумагу, а еще приходилось бороться с собственным телом, пребывавшим под впечатлением, что рот Стива — это самое правильное место для языка Дэнни. — Макгарретт. Прекрати.

Стив остановился. Не отпустил и явно не был доволен, но остановился.

— Ну что не так?

Тяжело дыша, Дэнни уперся лбом ему в грудь.

— Ты не знаешь, что делаешь. Ты этого не хочешь. Просто принеси мне аспирин и дай немного отлежаться на твоем диване.

Стив раздраженно фыркнул и провел рукой по волосам Дэнни, наверняка растрепав их, гад.

— Так вот из-за чего ты тормозишь? Слушай, у меня в гараже есть кислородная маска со встроенным фильтром. Могу принести.

Дэнни непонимающе хлопнул глазами.

— Чтобы сбить температуру?

Стив снова поцеловал его, будто не мог сдержаться, своими мягкими, горячими и, господи, такими сладкими губами, а потом отстранился и глубоко вздохнул.

— Нет. Чтобы заблокировать феромоны. Если я похожу в ней, пока организм не очистится, ты поверишь, что я делаю все это осознанно и добровольно?

Несколько секунд Дэнни просто пялился на него в полном шоке. Потом, наконец, сказал:

— Подожди, ты знаешь? Откуда ты знаешь? Ты знал, но все равно привел меня сюда, вместо… Да скажи уже хоть что-нибудь!

— Но ты не закончил на меня кричать, — заметил Стив.

— И не закончу. Не стесняйся, перебивай меня, как всегда.

— Ну, я много где бывал и успел повидать всяких странностей. Таких, как вейлы, например.

Что ж, ладно. Почему-то Дэнни всегда считал свою семью единственным носителем вейла-гена, но, если подумать, у него было никаких причин так полагать. Просто он никогда не встречал других, вот и всё.

— Хорошо. Допустим. Это не объясняет, как ты узнал, что я один из них.

Стив подвинулся к Дэнни ближе и вжался лицом в место у него за ухом.

— Я почувствовал при первой встрече. Не сразу сложил два и два, но знал, что не из-за лосьона после бритья ты пахнешь так хорошо. Помнишь, как я позвонил губернатору и сказал, что кое-что заставило меня передумать и принять ее предложение?

— Я думал, что ты говорил о ящике для инструментов, — простонал Дэнни. Его пальцы скользнули под короткие рукава рубашки Стива, к татуировкам. Дэнни очень хотелось их лизнуть.

— Это потому, что иногда ты жутко тупишь, — сообщил ему Стив. — В общем, да. Ты вейла, и от твоих феромонов у меня сносит крышу. На прошлой неделе ты выходил из себя в два раза быстрее, чем обычно, а я чуть из кожи не вылез от постоянного возбуждения. А потом в офисе я правда думал, что ты заболел, пока не понял, что если немедленно не отвезу тебя домой и не раздену, то начну стрелять в невинных людей. Следовательно…

— Следовательно?

— Да, следовательно у тебя начался сезон спаривания. Так что давай уже спариваться, потому что я ждал этого, как Рождества.

Похоже, Стив понимал животную сторону Дэнни лучше, чем сам Дэнни. Кто бы сомневался.

— Поверить не могу, что ты знал и ничего не сказал мне.

Стив с усилием отодвинулся, не отрывая взгляд от лица Дэнни, и опустился перед ним на одно колено. К этому моменту Дэнни не удивился бы, начни его мозг в самом деле вытекать через уши, потому что он определенно только что расплавился прямо в черепе.

— Я говорю сейчас, ладно? Я просто… не знал, как подойти к вопросу. Кроме как сбросить кого-нибудь с крыши, потому что, не знаю, мне казалось, это должно было тебе на что-то намекнуть. Серьезно, чего ты хочешь, кольцо? Будет кольцо.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Ну... а тебя устроит на день или два кольцо от парашютной подвески? — почти жалобно спросил Стив.

Все еще не сомневаясь, Дэнни наклонился и провел по приоткрытым губам Стива большим пальцем.

— Дэнни, — сказал Стив, беря его руку в свою. — Ты правда не знаешь, что у этой брачно-спаривательной системы есть защитный механизм? Не будет так, что — бац, феромоны, и ты попал до конца жизни. Если после окончания сезона окажется, что вы со своей парой не установили глубокую связь, то все это просто… пройдет. И почему я знаю о твоем этническом наследии больше тебя?

— А вот и нет, — возмутился Дэнни, пока его член и либидо наперебой кричали: «Хватит спорить, ты, больной на всю голову». — Ты эту чушь на википедии вычитал?

— Нет, я эту чушь слышал от настоящей вейлы.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, встал с колена и произнес, положив руки Дэнни на плечи:

— Слушай, нам не обязательно… Если ты правда хочешь домой, я тебя отвезу, и мы не… Но если ты умрешь, Дэнни, это меня убьет. И я говорю буквально.

— Но если мы это сделаем, а завтра или в любой момент будущего у тебя вдруг появятся сожаления, я так тебе задницу отдеру, что она навсегда станет непригодна для любых действий, связанных с тестостероном, — сказал ему Дэнни.

— Не появятся, — ответил Стив, сгребая Дэнни в объятия, как будто не мог больше минуты не прикасаться к нему. Дэнни понимал это чувство. — Ну так что? Уже можно?

— Ты просто не привык получать отказы, да? — проворчал Дэнни, но его руки уже забирались под рубашку Стива, гладили по лопаткам и крепкому позвоночнику, огибали талию, чтобы найти под каменным прессом полосу, где гладкая голая кожа прерывалась россыпью жестких волос. — Давай, иди сюда, почему ты до сих пор одет? Обычно тебе даже повода не нужно, чтобы снять рубашку, а сейчас у тебя есть очень веский повод.

Из груди Стива вырвался сдавленный звук. Стив сдернул с себя рубашку и отправил ее в полет в неизвестном направлении.

— Наверх, — с придыханием сказал он, дергая петли на поясе Дэнни. — Наверх, или я прямо здесь тебя выебу…

— Послушайте только, он думает, что будет сверху. Ну разве не прелесть, — произнес Дэнни между попытками разметить языком гланды Стива. Его вейла-часть имела вполне четкое представление о том, как все произойдет. Он лишь надеялся, что она не продолжит настаивать, пока Стив не забеременеет, а то они так мозоли натрут.

— Смазка тоже наверху, — прохрипел Стив. — Или ты хочешь обойтись слюной?

Он ненадолго перестал терзать губы Дэнни, чтобы одним быстрым ниндзя-движением стянуть с него через голову рубашку.

Теперь они касались друг друга кожей, волоски на груди Стива царапали и щекотали соски, и, черт, Дэнни не хотел ему навредить, но не мог ждать, просто не мог.

— Оружейное масло, — сказал он. — Ну же, не говори, что никогда не чистил свой пистолет в гостино-ох блядь… — на этом месте Дэнни утратил способность думать, потому что Стив каким-то образом просунул обе руки ему в расстегнутую ширинку и стал сжимать и поглаживать, и крутить запястьем, пока Дэнни не начало казаться, что его голова сейчас взорвется, не говоря уже о члене. Он отпихнул Стива, опустился перед ним на колени — больное при этом даже не дрогнуло — и сдернул его чертовы штаны вниз, где хотел их видеть последние несколько недель. Господи, он думал, что Стив хорошо пахнет, но это и рядом не стояло по сравнению с тем, каким он оказался на вкус. По сравнению с ощущением, как его теплый член растягивал стенки горла и пачкал язык скользкой, соленой смазкой. Стив простонал не своим голосом и схватил волосы Дэнни в кулак. Его бедра дернулись в спазме, и было очевидно, что весь до последнего самоконтроль уходил у него на то, чтобы не начать просто вбиваться Дэнни в горло.

Дэнни нравилась эта сила, эта способность лишить Стива самообладания — нравилась чуть ли не больше, чем вкус его члена. Однажды Дэнни добьется того, чтобы Стив просто сдастся инстинктам. Отличная мысль. Он одобрительно промычал, вызывая звуком вибрацию в горле. Колени Стива подкосились, и он повалился на пол.

Серьезно, где смазка, когда она так нужна?

Заползая сверху, Дэнни лизнул его сосок горячим языком. Стив прогнулся в спине, застонал и рукой потянулся в сторону, но дернулся и задел журнальный столик с такой силой, что опрокинул его чуть ли не им на головы. Крушение было впечатляющим, и что-то разбилось, наверное, лампа, но Дэнни не особо хотел узнать, потому что под ним лежал практически голый Стив, и наконец-то, наконец-то Дэнни мог прижать его плечи к полу и накрыть ртом его татуировки, оставить засос прямо в центре рисунка, чтобы сливался с чернилами. Стив все еще за чем-то тянулся, и Дэнни было даже не важно, за чем, пока Стив не вложил ему в ладонь пластиковую бутылку. Оторвавшись от татуировки и пытаясь выплыть из тумана похоти, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то, помимо кожи Стива, Дэнни посмотрел на свою руку.

— Оружейное масло? Издеваешься?

— Ты был прав, я чищу пистолет в гостиной, — сказал Стив в оправдание, забирая бутылку обратно. — Ну и ладно, сам справлюсь.

Дэнни собирался отколоть какой-нибудь остроумный комментарий, но пока над этим думал, Стив начал смазывать маслом пальцы. Затем, не давая Дэнни времени отойти от странного эффекта этого зрелища, Стив скользнул теми же пальцами себе между ног, дальше, глубже, и слово «думать» окончательно исчезло из словаря Дэнни.

— Резинки тоже здесь? — спросил он слабым голосом.

— Нет, — ответил Стив, не переставая себя растягивать и поджаривать мозги Дэнни изнутри.

— Ты будешь думай обо мне хуже, если я скажу, что сейчас ничего не имею против незащищенного секса?

— Я буду думать о тебе хуже, если ты не заткнешься и не трахнешь меня, — между вдохами сказал Стив. — Господи, Дэнни, давай уже.

Вот теперь точно всё, терпение Дэнни закончилось. Ему хватило выдержки ровно на то, чтобы смазать себя слюной за те полсекунды, которые Стив вставал на четвереньки, а потом он загнал свой член до упора и застонал. Тело Стива открылось ему так легко, словно было для этого создано. Стив издал надломленный, почти животный звук и качнулся Дэнни навстречу, с усилием прогибаясь в пояснице — татуировку на ней Дэнни еще предстояло вылизать, — чтобы впустить его глубже, и от ощущения заполненности на мгновение перестал дышать. Дэнни послушно стал набирать темп, трахать Стива со всей дури под его поощрительные стоны, вздохи и чертыхания. Запах секса, пота и феромонов сводил с ума их обоих. Дэнни почти ослеп от интенсивности ощущений, голос Стива звучал в ушах отчаянным хрипом, и движимый скорее необходимостью, чем хорошим воспитанием, Дэнни протянул руку к его члену и обернул пальцы на твердой чувствительной плоти. Он достал до головки, провел большим пальцем под уздечкой, и оргазм вырвался из Стива как гейзер, а когда всё до последней капли выплеснулось Дэнни на руку и дорогой гавайский паркет, Стив забормотал: «Продолжай, продолжай». Можно подумать, Дэнни хотел остановиться. Он хотел продолжать целую вечность, но не мог сопротивляться искушению поднести облитые спермой Стива пальцы к его рту, и тогда…

В течение следующих десяти секунд единственными мыслями в голове Дэнни были «ебаный сука стыд» и «ауч, мой палец», а единственным ощущением было смутное, но сильное нежелание больше никогда не подпускать Стива к одежде.

Стив все так же стоял на коленях, тяжело дыша, будто только что пробежал через Азербайджан в полной кевларовой броне. Когда Дэнни почувствовал, что снова может двигаться, не рискуя при этом упасть на него, то осторожно перекатился на спину, поморщился, выпрямляя колено, и уставился в потолок. Приятная усталость нагоняла сон, но вместо того, чтобы поддаться ей, Дэнни подтянул Стива к себе, уткнулся носом в его мокрую от пота кожу и с удовлетворением отметил, что от него пахло ними обоими. В целом ощущения не слишком изменились, но где-то глубоко внутри Дэнни чувствовал, будто что-то остепенилось, забрав с собой туман и неясность из мыслей, неделями мешавшие внятно соображать. Он чувствовал себя хорошо. Спокойно и собранно, словно спустя столько времени всё наконец встало на свои места.

— В следующий раз я сниму штаны, — сказал Стив, ложась рядом, и поцеловал Дэнни. — И ботинки. И ты тоже.

— Да? — отозвался Дэнни, возвращая поцелуй. — Я согласен. Еще, наверное, в следующий раз можно попробовать с нормальной смазкой.

Стив подвинулся, чтобы лизнуть место у Дэнни под ухом, которое ему, похоже, очень нравилось.

— И я буду сверху.

Дэнни прислушался к себе, ожидая, что вейла-часть начнет возмущаться, но ничего не почувствовал. Может быть, она удовлетворилась тем, что показала Стиву, кто в доме хозяин. Может быть, она просто не блистала умом.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Дэнни.

— Надо взять отпуск и все время проводить голым, чтобы ты всегда был таким сговорчивым, — произнес Стив ему в шею.

Дэнни фыркнул.

— Мечтай дальше, Макгарретт. Разве что в твоих снах.

— У меня бывают довольно хорошие сны, — ответил Стив. Невероятно, но член Дэнни начал проявлять интерес к разговору.

— Да ну? Мне придется снять штаны, чтобы услышать подробности?

К слову о штанах. Как раз в этот момент из них донесся звонок. Чертыхаясь под нос, Стив изогнулся в какой-то невообразимой йога-позе, переместив и себя, и Дэнни в пределы досягаемости штанов, нырнул рукой в карман и достал телефон.

— Чин, — сказал он трубку, — что случилось?

Дэнни так и подмывало попробовать роль раздражающе-отвлекающего элемента, начав отсасывать Стиву, пока тот продолжал разговор. Он притянул Стива обратно к себе и вяло отклонил эту идею.

— Черт. Серьезно? — спросил Стив. Он немного напрягся, но не до состояния «первая боевая готовность», так что Дэнни его не выпустил. — Ага, давай. Держи меня в курсе. Нет, он… — Стив наклонился и беззвучно поцеловал Дэнни под ключицей. — Температура не прошла, так что я останусь с ним до… Это была Коно? Что-что она сказала?

Дэнни вздрогнул при мысли о том, что могла сказать Коно. Этой женщине было незнакомо чувство такта.

— Ясно, — ответил Стив, скорчив трубке лицо «раздраженный лягушонок Пепе». — Просто держи меня в курсе, ладно? Мы придем завтра.

Он отключился и бросил телефон на живот Дэнни. От прикосновения холодного пластика к месту, которое до этого согревало тело Стива, Дэнни зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Что там у них?

— Полиция только что взяла Халигана за попытку снять копа под прикрытием из отдела нравов.

— Черт, — сказал Дэнни. — Я хотел арестовать его сам.

— Можем разыграть по ролям, — с совершенно серьезным лицом предложил Стив. И только когда Дэнни его треснул, он заржал как ненормальный.

В последовавшей потасовке брюки Дэнни лишились пуговицы, один из его носков исчез без следа, а штаны Стива оказались вдоль и поперек заляпаны оружейным маслом. Но Дэнни решил списать на издержки процесса, потому что главная цель была достигнута: они со Стивом наконец полностью разделись. Пусть даже дойти до кровати у них заняло еще один час.


End file.
